The Malfoys
by BooBack
Summary: A blurb about the Malfoys.


**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

**A/N: This is just a little blurb I wrote for another site and thought I would put it up.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**The Malfoys**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They were dancing. The four elder ones were, at least. There were far more Malfoys now than there were before. Instead of three there was now a staggering eight Malfoys alive.

Two of them were married into the name, having different names before, but were no doubt a part of the family, both loved as mothers, both as wives and the younger as a daughter.

Six of them were born into the name that was Malfoy and two would no doubt earn another name in their life, but not now, there were far too young. Four would keep the name forever.

Lucius Malfoy's blue eyes found his wife's grey ones. He loved her as no other man had loved a woman. Narcissa Black was a beautiful witch while they were in school and even now that she was a grandmother, he still found her the most beautiful woman in the world. Her shining blond hair was lighter than his, but had a gorgeous curl to it. He was glad his son had inherited his hair.

Lucius had courted Narcissa even with Bellatrix looking over their shoulders, scrutinizing every move he made. Fortunately, Bella was soon frolicking the halls of Hogwarts with Roddy and Lucius and Narcissa were left in peace to do as they pleased.

The summer after their graduation, Narcissa's mother had pulled Lucius aside at a get-together and asked him his intentions with her daughter. He had answered the woman truthfully and said that he intended to marry her, spend his life devoted to her and produce beautiful offspring with her.

Only one son came of their passionate love-making in the early years of their marriage.

Draco Malfoy's grey eyes found his wife's beautiful cinnamon ones. He loved her as much as his father loved his mother. Their courtship had been far less pleasant than his parents'. Hermione Granger was a bushy-haired, large-toothed Muggle-born while they were in school. He hated her, dismissed her and threatened her life on more than one occasion. The fact that she could fall in love with him after all of that made him love the witch even more.

Their first non-hostile meeting had been in a bar nearly a year after the war was over. Their one night drunken stand had resulted in their eldest child. Lucius, not wanting a bastard child with Malfoy genes demanded that they marry before the child was born. It was not until very far in Hermione's pregnancy that they finally got the nerve to say the words and Hermione had to be taken to the hospital during the reception.

There had been no honeymoon.

But now, ten years later, they were deeply in love. They had gotten over their differences in the nine months from the stand to the altar. With many fights and heated arguments leading to far more pleasurable activities, they put aside the past and decided to have a wonderful future together, producing three more children in the process.

A boy of ten with dark blond hair and silver eyes scowled at his sister, an eight-year-old with sleek blond curls and grey eyes. "Cissa, stop or I'll pull your hair!" he shouted from the side of the dance floor. Parties were boring and he just wanted to go into the den so that he could open his birthday presents.

Cissa stepped on his shoe again. "You won't touch me, Luci."

"Don't call me that, I told you!" he shouted and Cissa took off, her brother following closely behind. They ran past Aunt Ginny and almost knocked baby Abraxas off of her lap. Not really a baby at two, he was the youngest of the Malfoys.

"Uncle Blaise, I want to go to bed!"

"Shh, Sophie, your parents will be done soon," he said, grabbing the brunette to himself and giving her a kiss. "This is a special day for them."

"I don't care," she said in a dignified voice.

Blaise laughed and smirked at his wife. Ginny blew him a kiss over the toddler she was holding and her six-month-pregnant belly. "Sophia Maria Malfoy," he said. "The night will be over soon and when it is, Uncle Harry will tuck you in and read you a story."

Sophie's face brightened. She loved her Uncle Harry.

The song ended and the couples lead each other off the dance floor. Lucius and Narcissa. Draco and Hermione. Harry and Pansy. Unfortunately, Blaise and Ginny had to watch over the children. Two of their own, three Potters and four Malfoys; it was hectic.

Hermione smiled as she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Little Lucius, we will open your presents soon," his mother cooed to her frowning son. "I just have to tell everyone something."

She shared her secret.

It seems baby Abraxas would no longer be the youngest Malfoy—another was on the way.

**A/N: Review please!**

**Lemons and Love,**

**Brittany**


End file.
